family, dream, or love my understand
by ryuuheikunchan
Summary: sasuke merupakan salah satu pewaris kekayaan keluarga uchiha yang harus memutuskan antara keluarga, impian, atau cinta


**MY UNDERSTAND**

Seorang lelaki diam termenung sambil menatap keluar jendela kamarnya, dia menerawang keluar dan mengamati kota tempatnya tinggal tertimbun salju yang sejak siang tadi mengguyur. Tidak terlalu lebat memang, namun itu cukup memaksa lelaki bermata onyx tersebut mengenakan berbagai lapis sweater sambil memegang hot juice tomato di tangannya. Sesekali lelaki tersebut mendengus, bukan karena dingin tapi lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa berlatih kendo yang merupakan olahraga favoritnya. Sejak kecil ia memang sudah menyukai berbgai olahraga yang dapat membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Dia sendiri berfikir jika seorang lelaki takut berkeringat itu bukan lelaki yang sebenarnya.

"Sasuke…" seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 39 tahun membuka pintu.

Si mata onyx menengok ke arah pintu, namun kemudian kembali menfokuskan pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Sasuke, ibu sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu mandi." Mikoto, ibu Sasuke berjalan mendekati putra keduanya itu, "buruan mandi nanti keburu airnya dingin."

Lagi-lagi si rambut pantat ayam tersebut hanya diam lalu kembali mendengus.

"Sasuke… Ibu yakin tapi entah kapan itu kamu akan dapat menerima apa yang ayahmu berikan untukmu."

"Tapi itu semua tidak adil!! Saat SD aku sangat menyukai sepak bola, tapi ayah menyuruhku untuk keluar, dan aku pun menuruti apa kata ayah, saat SMP aku sangat menyukai basket, lagi-lagi ayah menyuruh aku utuk berhenti. Lalu sekarang yah juga menyuruhku berhenti bermain kendo. Memangngya apa yang ayah pikirkan, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang semuanya harus diatur!!"

"Sasuke…"

"Aku belum selesai!" kata Sasuke memotong, "Ayah selalu mengekang kebebasanku, sedangkan dengan aniki ayah selalu menuruti apa yang aniki inginkan. Ayah membelikan sebuah studio band untuknya, sedangkan saat aku menginginkan peralatan kendo yang harganya sangat jauh dengan studio band ayah tidak mau membelikannya." Sasuke menarik nafas panjang lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Keluarga kita tidak seperti dulu lagi, ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja, dan aniki juga jarang pulang."

"Sasu…"

"Ah, aku mau mandi dulu." Sasuke meminum sisa jus tomatnya lalu berjalan keluar kamar meninggalkan ibunya.

__..__..__..__..__

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berdiri disebuah tempat yang luas dan itu merupakan tempat mandinya. Sasuke segera melepas apapun yang menempel di kulitnya lalu masuk ke bathtub dan membiarkan seluruh kekesalannya larut bersama dengan air. Lagi-lagi dia mendengus saat kulit putihnya bersentuhan langsung dengan air.

"Sudah dingin rupanya." Ucapnya nyengir.

Sasuke sudah hampir larut dalam awang-awangnya sebelum akhirnya seseorang berteriak.

"KYAA!!"

"Tidak berguna!! Siapa yang berani menggangguku?!"

Sasuke lalu beranjak turun kemudian membuka jendela kamar mandinya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan mata onyxnya mencari sesuatu yang aneh hingga akhirnya bola matanya berhenti bergerak. Sasuke menatap lekat seseoran yang tengkurap tak berdaya di jalan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Di sana ada seseorang tengkurap tak berdaya tertimpa salju.

"OII! KENAPA TIDUR DI SITU??" teriaknya.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Hah… benar-benar!!" Sasuke menyambar celana pendeknya dan berlari keluar.

Sasuke diam menatap seseorang di bawahnya. Manusia itu memakai jaket yang super duper tebal, dan kerudung yang membuat Sasuke sulit menebak itu perempuan atau lelaki.

"Hei, hei bangun!!" katanya sambil menendang-nendang tubuh itu dengan kakinya. "Baiklah aku akan membuka kerudungnya, jika wajahnya jelek aku akan lari, jika lelaki akan ku tenggelamkan wajahnya ke salju, dan jika seorang wanita akan kujadikan pelayan pribadiku." Katanya sambil menjulurkan kakinya untuk membuka kerudung orang itu.

Dan….

"Wanita…" mata sasuke membulat saat helaian rambut pink menyembul keluar setelah Sasuke berhasil menyibaknya.

Sasuke menelan ludah kemudian membalik tubuh wanita itu dengan kakinya, lagi-lagi matanya membulat melihat paras cantik di depannya. Lama Sasuke memperhatikan wajah elok di depannya, Sasuke lalu membopong gadis itu dan membawanya kerumah.

BRAK

Sasuke menendang pintu kamarnya.

"Sasuke, itu siapa?" Tanya Mikoto yang menghampiri Sasuke.

"Pelayan pribadiku." Kata Sasuke.

"Pe, pelayan pribadi?" ucap Mikoto.

"Mama tolong ganti baju gadis ini, semuanya basah. Aku akan mengambil air hangat."

"I, iya."

__..__..__..__..__

Sudah tiga jam berlalu Sasuke menjaga gadis pink itu, kata dokter ia hanya kedinginan dan beberapa jam lagi akan sadar.

Tik

Sasuke menahan nafasnya saat gadis itu berusaha membuka matanya, dan terlihatlah mata emerald yang semakin membuat parasnya sempurna. gadis pink itu menerawang tempatnya berada, tempat yanh sangat luas berwarna putih dengan aksen kipas di langit-langitnya.

"Aku… di mana? Apa aku ada dineraka?" gadis pink itu lalu melihat kearah Sasuke, "Kamu… Apa kamu iblis yang diperintahkan untuk menyiksaku?"

JDUAR!! Bagai petir di siang bolong yang membuat Sasuke terbakar gosong.

_Apa dia bilang? Iblis? Aku yang se ganteng ini di bilang iblis?? Belum tau dia siapa aku!! Sasuke Uchiha gitu loch_

"Huh, apa itu yang pertama kali kau ucapkan kepada orang yang telah menyelamatkanmu?" kata Sasuke sinis.

"Kamu.. menyelamatkan aku??"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap lalu bicara sangat panjang kepada gadis pink itu. Sedangkan gadis pink yang telah di ketahui namanya adalah Sakura Haruno hanya mengangguk.

__..__..__..__..__

PRIIIIT

"Oke-oke cukup!!" kata lelaki bermasker, Kakuzu.

"Horrai-horrai" seorang lelaki bertopeng lilipop joget-joget gaje.

"Akhirnya album pertama kita seleai ya, Itachi." Kata lelaki bertindik kepada lelaki lain berambut panjang yang sedang bermain dengan gitarnya.

"Iya." Kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Deidara??" kata lelaki imut dengan aksesoris boneka tedy, Sasori.

"Ya, un?" pemuda berambut pirang dikuncir menyahut.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kamu pulang saja. Nanti kau bisa ketularan mereka berdua." Kata Pein sambil menunjuk kearah Deidara dan Sasori yang sedang berhubungan laknat."

Itachi tersenyum kemudian mengangkat ranselnya, "Baiklah aku pulang dulu."

__..__..__..__..__

Itachi masuk ke kamarnya yang gelap, bukannya tak ada lampu tapi itachi memang sengaja tak menyalakannya. Alasannya dia tidak mau matanya sakit karena sinar lampu. Itachi lalu melepas seluruh bajunya dan hanya tinggal boxer hitam beraksen awan merah. Ini memang sudah kebiasaan Itachi tidur tanpa baju, alasannya dia sangat nyaman saat kulit tubuhnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kain tempat tidurnya.

"Allahuma ahya wabismika amut. Amin." Setelah membaca doa itachi segera menarik guling di sampingnya dan menutup matanya, mengistirahatkan tubuh letihnya sampai esok pagi.

__..__..__..__..__

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali saat cahaya mentari masuk diantara celah jendela tempatnya tidur, namun saat dirinya hendak menggeliat gerakan tubuhnya tertahan. Sakura mendongak dan melihat seorang lelaki yang setengah bugil memeluk erat tubuhnya.

_Sasuke? Bu, bukan! Dia lebih tampan dan lebih dewasa... Siapa dia?_

Sakura terdiam saat lelaki itu berusaha membuka matanya._  
_

"Hnn?" Itachi mengucek matanya saat ia melihat seorang gadis cantik berpakaian mini berada di pelukannya.

"UWAAA!!"

"KYAAA!!"

"Kenapa kamu ikut teriak?" ujar Itachi.

"Kamu sendiri kenapa malah teriak? Aku kan kaget!" balas Sakura.

"Sakura, kenap..." kata-kata Sasuke langsung berhanti saat melihat dua makhluk duduk -dengan pakaian tak senonoh- di atas ranjang.

"Sasuke... Ohayou.." kata Itachi -aniki Sasuke- sambil tersenyum.

"Hn?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Ma, maaf saya permisi dulu." kata Sakura sambil berlari keluar saat merasakan hawa yang aneh diantara lelaki itu.

"Sasuke, siapa gadis itu? Cantik sekali." tanya Itachi masih dengan senyumannya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya lalu berbalik membelakangi Itachi.

"Tak akan aku beri tahu." kata Sasuke pada akhirnya yang lalu pergi meninggalkan anikinya.

"Fu..fu..fu.. Baiklah Sasuke,akan aku cari tahu -tempe- sendiri."

__..__..__..__..__

"Sial! Sial!!! Kenapa aku bisa satu ranjang dengan lelaki itu?" umpat Sakura sambil melucuti seluruh pakaiannya di kamar mandi, "tapi... dia benar-benar tampan."

BRAK! Mendadak pintu kamar mandi di dobrak.

"SAKURAA!!" teriak Sasuke.

"KYAA!! SASUKE-SAMA!! JANGAN MASUK SAYA SEDANG MANDI!!" teriak Sakura kaget sambil mengambil handuk untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam terpaku, meski kecil tapi payudara Sakura berhasil menimbulkan semburat merah di pipinya.

"Se, selesai mandi datang ke kamarku!!"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi Sasuke langsung pergi keluar. Sebenarnya sih dia ingin tetap di sana melihat Sakura mandi, tapi si otong keburu bangun dan menyatakan perang. Gengsi dong seorang Uchiha gampang tegang.

"Ugh! Mau apa dia?!" kesal Sakura.

__..__..__..__..__

"Permisi!" Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Masuk! Tidak dikunci."

Tak lama Sakura telah berdiri di depan Sasuke dengan mantel tebalnya.

"Lama." protes Sasuke.

"Ma, maaf. Saya tadi harus ganti baju dulu." kata Sakura.

"Memangnya aku tadi menyuruhmu apa? Aku tadi menyuruhmu langsung datang kesini kan? Kenapa pakai ganti baju segala??" nada Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

"Ke, kenapa katamu?" ucap Sakura tak kalah kasar, "Ya karena aku kedinginan!!!"

GRRT-BRUK

Mendadak Sasuke menarik Sakura ke tampat tidurnya.

"Memangnya... Cuma kamu saja yang kedinginan, hn?" ucap Sasuke diiringi jilatan di ujung bibirnya penuh nafsu.

"He, HENTIKAN!!!" teriak Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke saat kedua wajah itu hampir menyatu.

Sasuke hanya diam mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

_Ke, kenapa ini? kalau dilihat dari dekat wajah Sasuke sangat tampan... Dan jantungku... Apa aku telah jatuh cinta kepadanya? Nggak!! Itu nggak mungkin!!!  
_

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat dan tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Kamu... Melamun jorok ya?" kata Sasuke terus mendekat ke pipi Sakura.

Sakura yang terkejut malah berpaling kearah Sasuke. Alhasil, bukan pipi yang didapat Sasuke, tapi bibir merah Sakura.

"Ma.. mph!!" ucapan Sakura terpotong saat Sasuke menekan bibirnya.

Sasuke terus menekankan bibirnya agar Sakura tak dapat kabur. Pada awalnya dia hanya menempelkan bibirnya, namun lama kelamaan dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati setiap lekukan indah bibir Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tetap menutup rapat bibirnya, tak membiarkan lidah Sasuke bermain seenaknya di dalam mulutnya. Mungkin karena Sasuke terlalu kuat menekan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura, Sakura malah terdorong ke tempat tidurnya. Dan karena dorongan tiba-tiba itu Sakura membuka mulutnya. Hal ini sama sekali tak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, ia lalu mejulurkan lidahnya dan menjamah setiap inci rongga mulut Sakura.

"Menyenangkan bukan?" kata Sasuke yang mengakhiri ciuman singkatnya.

"Kamu..." kata Sakura yang saat ini butiran air memenuhi matanya, "Jahat...!!"

"Fu..fu..fu" Sasuke tersenyum menang, "tapi kamu menikmatanya bukan?"

"BERHENTI BERBUAT SEPERTI INI!! MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!!!" teriak Sakura.

"Hn? Kalau aku tidak mau?" ejek Sasuke dengan tatapan mata menantang.

"A, AKU AKAN TERIAK BIAR LELAKI ITU TAU SIAPA KAMU!!!" ancam Sakura.

"Silakan kalau mau teriak." kata Sasuke.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke menarik Sakura ke tengah ranjangnya, ia lalu menyatukan tangan Sakura dengan ikat pinggang miliknya. Dan lalu menduduki kedua paha Sakura.

"Ma, mau apa?" tanya Sakura takut.

"Kebabak berikutnya." kata Sasuke singkat.

--SAKURA POV--

Aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa saat Sasuke menarik resleting jaketku dan lalu menyibak bajuku serta pakaian dalamku ke atas. Dan terpampanglah dua bukit mungilku dengan dua tonjolan pink yang mencuat indah.

"A, apa?!" kataku merasa tak nyaman karena Sasuke terus memperhatikan dadaku.

"Sudah kuduga..." katanya.

"A, apa?"

"Dadamu... Kecil.." katanya lagi.

"Me,memangnya kenapa? Kalau kamu tidak suka lepaskan aku!!" bentakku.

"Hn? Memangnya aku bilang tidak suka? Aku sangat menyukainya." kata Sasuke yang lalu meremas dadaku dengan lembut.

"Nghh.." lenguhku saat Sasuke memilin kedua putingku.

"Bagaimana?" kata Sasuke yang tanpa ba bi bu langsung menyambar puting kiriku dengan mulutnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk memanja puting kananku.

"Ach... sssh.. ssudahh...hentihhkhan... nggh..." ucapku tersengal sengal.

--NORMAL POV--

Sasuke berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan tersenyum menatap ke arah Sakura yang memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka dan kadang terdengar suara desahan yang sangat pelan.

"Mau bertahan sampai kapan, hn?" goda Sasuke.

"AHC!!"

Sakura kembali melenguh saat jari-jari Sasuke berhasil menyusup ke dalam celananya dan menggaruk klitorisnya. Refleks, Sakura mengempit tangan Sasuke dan menggerak-gerakkan pinggulnya.

"Ku, kumohon..." Sakura memejamkan matanya, butiran air yang semula bertahan kini keluar begitu saja.

Sasuke diam, dadanya terasa panas melihat Sakura menangis karena perbuatannya.

"Ah... Kamu nggak asik." kata Sasuke yang lalu pergi sesaat setelah melepaskan ikatan tangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya menangis sesenggukan sambil menutupi dadanya. Belum pernah dia di lecehkan seperti ini.

"Mmm.. Ehem!!" Itachi ber-dehem didepan pintu kamar Sasuke.

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya terkejut, "Ka, kamu..."

Itachi mendekati Sakura, "Maaf.."

Mata Sakura membelalak mendengar ucapan Itachi, kemudian dia menunduk terisak, "Untuk... apa?"

"Perbuatan adikku." kata Itachi yang sukses membuat Sakura terkejut kembali.

"Ka, kamu..." belum sempat melanjutkan omongannya Sakura mendadak pingsan.

Itachi menangkap tubuh Sakura dan membawa ke kamarnya.

__..__..__..__..__

"Nghh..." Sakura membuka matanya pelan. "di.. mana ini?"

"Nggghhh...."

"Su,suara apa itu?" kaget Sakura.

Sakura kemudian berjalan kesumber suara, yaitu di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. Pelan Sakura mengintip dari pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna itu. Dan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat lelaki tadi -Itachi maksudnya- duduk mengangkang diatas closet sambil bermain dengan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak sempurna ditambah dengan otot-otot yang nampak indah terukir di kejantanannya. Awalnya Sakura merasa takut, tapi setelah mendengar suara desahan lembut itachi Sakura ikut terangsang.

Sakura lalu menyusupkan tangan kanannya ke dalam mantel dan bermain dengan puting kirinya, matanya terpejam. Mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahan yang amat pelan. Kurang puas dengan hal itu, Sakura lalu menyusupkan jari kirinya ke celana dan bermain dengan klitorisnya sendiri.

"Ach...sssh.." kali ini Sakura benar-benar kehilangan kendali dan etrus menggesekkan jarinya.

Itachi berhenti dari aktivitasnya saat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi sambil bermain sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura yang sedari tadi memejamkan matanya tidak menyadari kedatangan Itachi. Itachi yang sudah terangsang berat langsung memeluk tubuh Sakura.

**to be continued**

**nyahahahahahahahahahahahahaha......... akhirnya chap atu selesai uga.. Gomen2, kemaren sebenarnya belum jadi, tapi sekarang udah aku selesein.. arigatou.. jangan lupa ripyu  
**


End file.
